


Blake

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Ian’s bleeding heart rubs off on Mickey, with surprising consequences.





	1. Blake

When Mickey mentioned that he’d be okay with going with Ian to Trevor’s next youth project fundraiser he didn’t expect it to be on his next day off. At first he’d bitched about it but Ian turned on his puppy dog eyes and Mickey didn’t stand a chance. 

“You gotta start takin no for an answer Ian.” He muttered in annoyance when Ian smiled smugly after getting his own way again. 

“Huh. You weren’t sayin that last night when I wanted to sleep but you had other ideas...”

Mickey shot him a withering glare. “Like you even know how to turn down my ass.”

 

Trevor greeted Ian with a huge grin and a warm hug. 

“Hey. Been a long time. How’s it going?”

Ian smiled back politely. “Good. I see things are going great here. Nice job.”

“Thanks. We managed to secure a five year grant from the city so we’re pretty stable. It’s so good you came down. We’ve still got a few familiar faces.” Trevor told him excitedly. 

Ian nodded. “Awesome! So...uh...this is Mickey. Mick, Trevor.”

Trevor cast his eyes over Mickey and smiled, the sparkle leaving his eyes but remaining very polite. Mickey held his nerve and didn’t look away. He wasn’t going to back out of this now just because graphic images of this guy being the first to top Ian were running through his head at a million miles an hour. Why the fuck did Ian have to tell him that anyway? Mickey extended his hand and Trevor shook it firmly. 

“Pleasure. Come on over and check out our plans for the community garden.”

Ian grinned at Mickey, obviously pleased with his ability to play nice. 

“Ain’t nothing girly about his handshake, I’ll give him that.” Mickey smirked and earned himself a jab in the ribs. 

 

Trevor had showed them the plans and then led them out to the back of the building where a group of young people were gathered. Some were painting fences, some digging up the weeds in the soil and some just standing around chatting. 

“So what do you think?”

Ian grinned happily. “It’s amazing Trevor.”

Mickey pointed to the beat up minivan at the end of the yard. “That yours?”

Trevor nodded. “Sort of. It was donated to us for the kids to work on, try to get up and running again. But nobody has the first clue. Apart from one kid. Blake. But it’s a big job for one kid.”

“Guess so.” Mickey agreed. 

“Would be good to have it working though. We could really use having something to get the kids around.” Trevor mused. “Anyway...I got some kids working on a mural over here. Let me show you.”

Ian followed Trevor as he set off towards the far corner of the yard but Mickey hung back, his eyes raking over the minivan. A minute later a figure shuffled from around the front of the van and opened the side door. He was small, probably about Mickey’s height, and young. If Mickey had to guess he’d say maybe fifteen. The boy had caramel skin and jet black hair, which was shaved at the sides and messy on top. His dark jeans were loose and hanging low on his hips, his shirt was a ripped up Slipknot tour tee and his sneakers were once white but now a dull grey. Mickey didn’t know what to make of the kid but that didn’t stop him wandering closer. 

“Hey.” He greeted, keeping his distance but getting a closer look at the van. “You Blake?”

“You a cop?” The kid retorted and Mickey nearly choked on a laugh. 

“Not even close. Mother Teresa said there was only one kid interested in fixing this piece of shit up. Figured that was you.”

“Yeah I’m Blake. Trevor won’t like you calling him that...”

Mickey shrugged. “Trevor isn’t gonna find out.”

“Who’s that guy he’s with? That his boyfriend?” Blake tilted his head and Mickey’s eyes followed. 

Ian was staring up at some weird graffiti type shit on a wall, while Trevor gazed at Ian. Something twisted in his gut and made him look away quickly. He tried to remember the words Ian used when they were in bed talking about Trevor and how he never stood a chance as long as Mickey was around. It was cold comfort when faced with Trevor’s clear adoration. 

“Nah man. That’s my guy. Ian.” Mickey admitted uncomfortably. 

“ _Your_ guy?” Blake gaped at him. “You’re a fag?”

Mickey drew back his shoulders and stepped up into the kid’s space. “What the fuck did you just say to me?”

Blake glared right back at him. “You don’t scare me old man. I got kicked out my house for being a fag. I’ve lived on the streets for nearly a year. Nothing you can say can scare me.”

“Challenge fuckin accepted kid.” Mickey sneered. He glanced back over to Ian and saw he was edged away from Trevor and looking ready to go. Mickey jerked his thumb towards the van. 

“No use pouring more oil into that heap of junk until you change the engine gaskets. You may as well just pour it out straight on the ground.”

He turned away from the surprised boy and headed towards Ian. 

“See ya kid.” He called back and carried on walking. 

 

“I see you met Blake.” Trevor smirked when Mickey caught up to them. 

“Mr Fuckin Attitude? Yeah. We met.”

“He’s a little rough around the edges.” Trevor agreed. 

“Kindred spirit eh Mick?” Ian teased and giggled as he dodged the soft punch Mickey aimed at his shoulder. 

Trevor glanced away, uncomfortable with the intimacy between the two men. It had been a long time but it still bothered him that Ian had gone back to Mickey as soon as he was a free man. The idea that he’d been a stopgap, someone to fill the time, still hurt him somewhere buried deep. 

“Alright, we good to go? I gotta pick Yev up.”

Ian nodded. “Sure.”

Trevor smiled at the pair. “Thanks for coming down.”

“It’s been good to catch up.” Ian reached out to shake his hand. “Maybe we could come back? Help out with the garden?”

“Of course. Anytime.” Trevor agreed easily, confident it was the last time he’d see Ian for a while. He’d done his bit. Enough to ease any guilt he might be feeling. 

 

Later that night, after dinner when the couple were taking care of the dishes, Ian asked Mickey about Blake. 

“So the kid gave you attitude?”

Mickey scoffed. “No worse than Yev when he was tryna be a rebel.”

“What did you guys talk about?”

Mickey raised an eyebrow. “Why you wanna know?”

“Curious.”

“Jealous?”

“Of a greasy kid? Doubt it.”

There was a brief silence as they worked before Ian spoke again. 

“Trevor was telling me a bit about him. Sounds like he’s had a tough break.”

“Thought that was the case for all those kids.”

“Yeah. Some more than others.”

“He told me he got kicked out for being gay. He’s been homeless for a while.”

Ian nodded and turned to lean against the counter. “Yeah. Trevor told me about some other stuff too.”

“Like what?”

“Stuff that was so fuckin familiar it scared the shit outta me.” Ian sighed heavily. 

Mickey dropped the cloth into the sink and moved closer to Ian, slipping his arms around Ian’s neck and pulling him down to gently kiss him on the mouth. 

“We survived.”

Ian smiled down at Mickey and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “We did.”

“Let’s go to bed.”


	2. Fixing Up

Mickey found himself dragged into Trevor’s world again much faster than he expected. This time it was his own doing. About a week after his visit to the community hall Mickey was at work at the auto shop he managed and sorting his inventory. One of the apprentices had fucked up an order a few months earlier and they’d been stuck with spare parts they were probably never going to use. They were taking up valuable space and the idea niggled at Mickey that he could donate them to Trevor. Before he could think too long on it and change his mind he packed up his trunk and headed to the hall. 

 

Trevor was visibly surprised to see Mickey. Especially Mickey without Ian. 

“Got some spare parts from the shop. Thought your little hustler could use them to fix up that death trap.” Mickey didn’t bother with a greeting. 

Trevor’s eyes widened. “Oh wow. That’s so cool. Thanks Mickey. I think Blake is out there...give me a minute and I’ll help you with the stuff...”

“It’s okay. I got it.” Mickey waved him off and went back to retrieve the large plastic box from his car. 

 

Blake scowled when he saw Mickey approaching the van. 

“The fuck you want man?”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Couldn’t go another day without seeing your dazzling smile. Here. Grab this.”

Blake went to snap a retort but Mickey thrust the box into his hand. 

“Think there’s a gasket in there.”

“What’s all this?” Blake was suspicious. 

“Spare parts from my shop. Don’t need em. Thought you might be able to use them. Just toss them if you don’t. No skin off my nose.” Mickey shrugged and turned to leave. 

“Wait...what...how do I?” Blake cut off his ramble. 

“Change the gasket?”

Blake nodded once. 

“Start off by expecting to get an oil bath. It fuckin sucks but always happens.”

“Right...”

“Look kid...you want me to show you just ask me. I’m not here to beg you to be my friend.”

Blake narrowed his eyes. “You’re such a dick.”

“First time in my life I’ve heard that.” Mickey feigned surprise. “How can I possibly change your mind about me?”

Blake stared at him. “Why are you helping me?”

“I ain’t doin shit. I had this stuff to toss in the trash. Thought it might be used here. That’s it. If you’re lookin for a Hallmark sob story you’re shit outta luck.”

Mickey paused with his eyebrows raised, allowing Blake time to respond. The boy sighed loudly and glanced back at the van. 

“Will you show me?”

Mickey nodded and grinned. “Wasn’t so tough, right?”

Blake flipped him off. 

“I gotta get home now. You around on Sunday?”

“Sure.”

“Okay. I’ll be back then. Don’t forget to wear clothes you never wanna see again.”

“Alright. Thanks.” Blake nodded. 

 

Ian wasn’t sure what to make of Mickey’s revelation that he was going to help Blake fix the van. When the day came Ian was being his bleeding heart self. 

“I’m showing him how to change a gasket. An hour. Tops.” Mickey stated. 

Ian held up his hands. “It’s fine! I like that you’re helping out.”

“Don’t make more of this than it is.”

“Understood. Where’s Yev?”

“Still at Svetlana’s. He’ll be back tonight.”

Ian nodded. “Day to myself then.”

“You could come down?” Mickey offered. 

“I’m good. You go do your thing Grease Monkey.” Ian pulled him into a deep kiss that almost made Mickey scrap his plans and get naked. Ian pulled away and smacked Mickey on the ass. “Love you.”

 

Blake was wearing a black t-shirt that was at least two sizes too large for him when Mickey arrived. The sun was high and hot. 

“Okay Sunshine. Let’s get this over with.” He barked and Blake jumped to attention. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Gimme a reason not to. Now pay attention. My kid is back from his Mom’s soon and I haven’t seen him for three days so I don’t wanna be here all day.”

“You have a kid?”

“You deaf? Or just a fuckin parrot? Let’s go.” Mickey clapped his hands and the moved to the van. 

After a quick inspection Mickey snorted loudly. 

“This thing is fucked. You sure you wanna waste your time on this?”

Blake shrugged. “What else is there to do around here?”

Mickey glanced around and spotted the mural. “There’s always becoming the next Banksy.”

“Who?”

“Jesus kid. Read a fuckin book. So we’re doing this yeah?”

Blake nodded. “Yeah.”

 

It took nearly three hours to change the gasket, mostly because the professional mechanic in Mickey couldn’t stand to ignore some quick wins and easy fixes while he was there. Blake was slightly awed by the way Mickey worked. Efficient and methodical was his style and it paid off. In that short space of time they managed to fix half a dozen issues. They passed the time with some very basic small talk. Mickey learned that Blake was fifteen years old and had lived in Southside all his life. When they finished up the sun was fading. 

“Thanks man.”

“No worries. You’re not nearly as annoying as I thought you’d be.” Mickey teased and Blake cracked a smile. 

“I gotta get home. Yev will be home by now.”

“That’s his name? Were you high when he was born?” Blake sneered. 

Mickey playfully cuffed Blake’s ear. “As a fuckin kite actually. But his mom named him. She’s Russian. It’s Yevgeny but gets Yev for his own sanity.”

“I was named after the box they found me in.” Blake murmured. “Tenth and Blake Beer Company.”

“The fuck?” Mickey gaped at the boy. 

“I was put in a box when I was born and left at a hospital.”

“Shit.”

Blake grinned wryly. “It is what it is.”

“Where you living now?”

“Trevor set me up with this shelter over by the L. Been there a couple months.”

“He’s a good guy huh.”

Blake smirked. “He’s decent. Does a lot of shit for reasons unknown.”

“Maybe he just wants to.”

“You don’t strike me as the type to believe that.” 

Mickey laughed softly. “I ain’t. But there’s an exception to every rule. Maybe he’s it.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Blake urged. 

“Outstayed my welcome now you ain’t pissin oil all over the yard huh. I get it. Okay man. Take it easy.” Mickey packed up his tool box and wiped his hands off. 

Mickey was about to leave when Blake called his name. 

“Think maybe you could help me with the exhaust sometime?”

Mickey knew better than to tease the kid for asking for help. 

“Guess so. I’m off work at five tomorrow. Could do a couple hours on it then?”

Blake nodded. “I’ll be here.”

“Aight. Later Sunshine.”

“Don’t call me that!” Blake yelled after him with a frustrated laugh. 

 

Mickey could hear Ian and Yev chatting in the kitchen when he got home. 

“Honey I’m home.” He called out. 

He was met with a peck on the lips and bottle of beer from Ian. 

“Pops told me you’re doing community service. You been convicted of something?”

Mickey ruffled Yev’s hair roughly. “Just helping a kid out. Good time with your mom?”

Yev nodded. “She’s having another go at being a lesbian. That’s always entertaining.”

“Jesus Christ.” Ian snorted. 

“I’m gonna put a movie on.” Yev stood up to leave the room. 

“One with hot dudes?” Ian called after him and Mickey laughed at the sound of Yev pretending to gag from the living room. 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and kissed him softly. “You’re doing a really good thing. I know hanging with Trevor isn’t your idea of how to spend your down time...”

“Barely saw the guy.”

“Was Blake okay with you?”

“Yeah. I mean, he’s an irritating fuck with a chip on his shoulder but he asked for my help. I’m not gonna be another person to say no.”

Ian kissed Mickey again. “I’m proud of you. Can you hear that?”

“What?”

“Yev’s put a Batman film on.”

“Jesus Christ Ian. Your ability to hear Christian Bale’s voice from this distance is troubling.” Mickey laughed. 

“Come on. It might be the one with Tom Hardy in too!” Ian pulled him out of the room. 

 

Blake was in a good mood when Mickey pitched up the next day. 

“Hey Mickey. Thanks for coming man.”

“Said I would, didn’t I?”

Blake huffed a laugh. “Not exactly Mr Sunshine yourself you know.”

“Never claimed to be. You clean up those brackets like I said?”

“So shiny you can see your face in them.”

“Good. Let’s do this.”

They got to work and slipped back into the routine from the day before. The chat was still basic and usually Mickey teasing the kid but it was taken in the spirit it was intended. 

“What’s your kid like?” Blake asked Mickey when they were crowded under. 

“Yev’s cool. Smart as fuck. Dunno where he gets that from...Ian probably...”

“You been with your guy for a while?”

“Feels like a fuckin lifetime some days.” Mickey laughed. “But yeah. Since I was like 16.”

“That long? How old is your kid?” Blake gasped. 

“16. I know. I look far too young to have a kid that old.” Mickey grinned. 

Blake nodded. “You kinda do.”

“I was 19 when he was born. Guess we grew up together.”

“Sounds like you’ve had an interesting life.”

“Right back at you Sunshine.”

This time Blake didn’t try to argue about the nickname but just shook his head in dismay. 

They worked steadily for hours. The van was starting to look like it could eventually run. One day at least. 

“Thanks for helping me.” Blake murmured when they were cleaning up. “Couldn’t do it on my own.”

“Pay it forward one day huh. That’s what Saint Trevor would say right?”

“One day you gotta tell me your deal with that guy.” Blake laughed heartily. 

“Definitely a story for another day. You need a ride back to the shelter?”

Blake glanced over to the corner where the mural was painted on the wall and then shook his head. “Nah I’m good. Gonna hang here for a while.”

Mickey followed his gaze and saw the artist painting letters on the wall. It was a tall guy with his shirt off and tucked into his baggy jeans. Mickey cracked a knowing grin. 

“Got it. Okay man. It’s been real. Take it easy.” He picked up his toolbox. “Bye Blake.”

It wasn’t until he was nearly out of earshot when Blake called out. 

“You called me Blake!”

Mickey barked a laugh. “That’s your name ain’t it?”

Then he was gone, leaving Blake to wonder how the hell he’d get the rest of the van finished without Mickey’s help. 

 


End file.
